A Christmas Kiss
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to the planet Christmas, a planet where it snows all year round. When the new pair discover a mistletoe tree, they share a brief private moment. (sorry for terrible description) My first attempt at Clara, may accidently be OOC.. ONESHOT 11/Clara


**Just a little fluffy Christmas oneshot that I decided to write. Even though Christmas was a few days ago, but oh well. I also wrote this to attempt the character of the new companion, Clara. After just one episode of her it's pretty difficult to get her character perfect, so sorry if it's accidently OOC! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Clara Oswin Oswald stood inside the flashing grey interior of the TARDIS, marvelling at its beauty. She thought it reflected the Doctor's personality perfectly: eccentric, kind of retro. Although his dress sense didn't quite match that: in that department he looked like a university professor or some kind of weird businessman. But she still found him intriguing. Wouldn't anyone, considering that he had a time machine that could travel through time and space, and was devilishly clever and handsome? For a moment, she wondered if he had a wife or girlfriend. She didn't really think that'd be his area, but he was incredibly good-looking, so she'd be surprised if he'd never had a woman interested in him.

The child inside her couldn't wait to see the universe. All her life she'd been trapped in boring Victorian Britain. Not much to do, all she did was be a barmaid or a governess. Now she'd been given the opportunity to see the universe, with the Doctor. Nothing could be better.

From the other side of the console, the Doctor shot her a lopsided grin as he piloted the ship faster than she could ever imagine and with the ease of experience. Clara stepped closer to the centre of the time machine, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" she exclaimed, looking to the doors of the 'smaller on the outside' box and then back to the Time Lord.

"You'll have to wait and see!" the Doctor grinned, and with a dramatic pull of a lever the TARDIS landed, the ship shaking slightly. Running around to her side, the Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her towards the doors. All the time Clara didn't notice the childlike grin plastered on her face.

Letting go of her hand, the Doctor pulled both the doors towards them and they were immediately hit with a blast of cold air that sent goosebumps crawling up their skin. Clara gasped; they were surrounded by snowy hills and mountains, the ground carpeted in fresh snow. Trees bordered the hills, topped with crisp snow which looked like it had just fallen. The sky was thick with white puffy clouds and the air was misted with falling snowflakes fluttering towards the ground. It looked beautiful.

"The planet Christmas," the Doctor proudly announced, stepping a foot out into the fresh snow and letting it be swallowed by the thick layer. Clara giggled with glee, testing it herself and yelping when her bare leg came into contact with the cold snow.

"The only planet in the world where it snows all year round. Pretty cold, mind you."

"You could've told me we were going here, then I could've put some more practical clothes on," Clara whined with a hint of amusement. She looked down at her red dress then back up at the Arctic landscape before her. Alaska. It reminded her of Alaska. She swore she knew that word from somewhere...

"Sorry," the Doctor said, before smirking and taking her hand, stepping out into the snow. The ice cold wind bit at their exposed skin, and Clara wondered why the Doctor's hand was so warm when it was this cold. But she couldn't be bothered to ask, he said he was an alien, maybe he had a better blood circulation than her or something.

"Doctor... it's beautiful," Clara smiled brightly, looking to the sky then back to the hills which seemed to go on forever. The sheer beauty made her almost completely forget about the cold.

"It is, isn't it? One of the most scenic planets in the universe. You should see it from above," the Doctor commented with a slight grin as the breeze blew his hair into his eyes and he irritatedly flicked it out of the way, brushing snow from his jacket with his free hand.

"What's that?" Clara asked, pointing to a giant snow-covered tree, branches spread out and from them hung small green leaves.

"That... that is a mistletoe tree," the Doctor explained.

"A mistletoe tree?" Clara grinned, "Can we look closer?"

"Of course," the Doctor nodded, and allowed himself to be led by the young woman towards the tree. Once they reached it, the bottom of their legs were covered in snow, which chilled them to the bone as they desperately tried to brush it off. Luckily underneath the tree the snow wasn't quite so deep and didn't try to swallow their feet, so it was easier to stand.

"This should shield us from the snow for a bit," the Doctor said, brushing snow from his hair. "So, Clara, what do you think?"

"It's amazing, I love it, thank you Doctor," Clara exclaimed, gazing up into his emerald green eyes. When they first met, they looked so old and ancient and like he held the burden of a millennium within them, but now they looked happy, which made Clara happy too.

"My pleasure," he replied with a smile. The two looked at each other for a while in silence, until Clara was the first to speak up.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," she smiled, before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. As soon as their lips touched, the Doctor's eyes shot open, before reluctantly closing as he placed his hands tentatively on her hips. A few words crossed his mind like _River_ and _you're married_, but he pushed them aside and let her kiss him. She was a friend, after all. No romantic attachments. Just a friend.

After a few moments, she broke away and he stared down at her like a rabbit in the headlights. That was the second time she'd kissed him. And he couldn't deny it, but she was a great kisser. And they _were _under a mistletoe tree, at _Christmas_, so he guessed it seemed kind of... appropriate.

Without giving a second thought to what he was about to do, the Doctor leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. He felt her smile against his lips as they wrapped their arms around each other, her tongue tracing his lips and asking for entrance, which he gave to her. Soon their lips were ever so gently moving together, crashing on and off each other, their mingled breaths curling out in a small white cloud.

Clara was enjoying every moment of their kiss, he was a great kisser, she had to admit. But she hadn't quite figured out if she liked him in a romantic way or not: she admitted that he was handsome and kind, but they were just friends. Only friends. And they were only doing this as a gesture of friendship.

Gently breaking away, they gazed intently at each other, brown eyes meeting green ones. Smiling, the Doctor brought a hand to her cheek and murmured,

"Merry Christmas, Clara."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, please leave a review, I really want to know whether you liked it, or if you didn't, tell me how I could improve it! I love reading reviews, the kind feedback warms my heart. Anyways, Merry Christmas (even though happy new year would be more appropriate right now)!**


End file.
